Forever
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Dean and Sam, offagain onagain. The summary sucks but i think the stories good. LOL. Warnings indise.


**I don't own, you don't sue.**

**I also don't own the song, or the band. Please don't sue.**

**The Song: Forever **

**The Band: Papa Roach**

**Warnings: Incest, Suicide-ish, Language_

* * *

_ **

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me_

The road, dark and narrow. Never ending. His mistress purring, riping through the shadows. Shattering the silence. The silence of his memory, routing through the air. The night never leaving him. Stalking him into his darkest hours. Haunted by what will never be again, by the empty dark shadow of his soul.

_**Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start**_

He should have realized that it was to good to be true. He should have known that he wasn't good enough for him, not even in there world. No the night he should have told him he loved him, he let him walk out the door, into the dark abyss of 'normal'. He let him walk through that door, slam it shut and shatter into a million pieces - along with his heart.

_**Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors**_

**"Dean what are you saying?"**

**"What do you think, Sammy. I swear if you walk out that door, we're through. There will be no Dean and Sam to come back to, Sammy!"**

**"Dammit Dean you don't mean that! You can't mean that!"**

**"Wanna bet, Sammy-Boy? Pick, me or 'normal'."**

**"Why won't you just come with me? Come live with me, start fresh, new?" Sam pleaded "Come with me Dean. Please!"**

**"You know that I don't belong there. This is my place, where I belong. Not at school, but here hunting demons and exorcising poltergeist." Dean answered "Just go, if school is more important to you then I am then go. Leave me, and Dad, and go to your 'normal!' "**

**"Dean you will always be more important. YOUR the most important thing to me, but I have to do this. Someday I hope you can understand that." Sam spoke as he walked out the door, and onto the bus.**

The memory flooding Dean's mind like a tsunami.

_**He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

And now as he sits outside the apartment building, waiting for his legs to catch up to his brain. The sun just setting, hiding behind the clouds, he finds his edge and walks up the stairs. Walks to room 22B and knocks.

"Hello?" A young pretty blond answers the door. She stud at a small stature of 5'4". With a mini skirt on and a bikini top on. If this was any other day, and Dean wasn't here to steal the love of his life back, he would of had that pretty little blond wrapped around him.

"Um is this where Sam Winchester lives?" He asks, nervously, staring down at his feet.

"Ya. Come on in." She said stepping out of the way. "Sam, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Sam yelled out of the kitchen.

"You're big brother." Dean spoke as he walked into the kitchen, a smile plastered across his face.

"Dean?" Sam gasped, as he dropped steaks.

"Hey Sammy."

----------------------------------------

They sat in the living room, talking, eating, drinking, and the odd brush of hands or legs.

Dean finally broke the air and confessed "I've missed you Sammy."

"I've missed you too, Dean. Why don't we go out tonight, for old times sake?"

"Sammy, I was stupid. And you where right ok, I didn't mean what I said. I need you, I want you, and god if I can't have you..."

"Dean, I'm not leaving Stanford. This is where I belong now, it's me home now. I won't leave." Sam deadpanned.

"I never said you had too. Sammy, if you'll let me, I'd stay here with you. Get and actual job. Who knows maybe I'll go and finish high school, get me diploma. Whadda say Sammy, will ya take me back?" Dean pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam sobbed throwing himself at Dean.

_**Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
**_

----Two Months later----

"You where seeing someone, when you moved in with me!" Sam screamed, throwing Deans phone at his head.

"Sam, I can explain. Babe, it's not what you think!" Dean pleaded. "She was just a one night stand you got a little to 'Clingy'."

"Fuck you, Dean. She was not one of your one night stands. You asked her to marry you, she's having your kid! You've made me a home wrecker, Dean!" Sam screamed.

"It's not my kid Sammy. She just wants it to be. She was sleeping with like five other guys, but we are defentally not together anymore!"

"I have to go. Don't wait up for me!" Sam yelled as he walked out the door.

----Five hours later----

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dean heard Jessica scream at Sam, as he walked through there front door. "I've been worried sick! And you're boyfriend wont' come out of the bathroom!"

"Poor little Jess' all pissy cause she cant get her way." Sam slurred, as he walked to the bathroom. "Deanie come-out-come-out-where-ever-you-are!"

"Sammy, are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?"

_**With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life**_

----Six weeks later----

"Sam?" A female voice rang.

"Ya, who is this?" Sam spoke into the phone.

"Chelsey. We um had a fling a while back."

"More like wild animal sex, one night. Anyway, what about it?" Sam laughed.

"I'm pregnant. I just thought you would like to know." Then hung up.

"Oh fuck." Sam mouthed.

_**You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women**_

"I was a foel to think we could make this work." Dean sobbed, throwing his things into his bag.

"Dean, don't go. Please, don't go!" Sam begged.

"Sammy, you should have thought about it before you went and fuck someone else!"

"It was before you came back, I swear! You where with someone else too! Just please don't go, we get through this."

"No, Sammy, I'm sorry. At least I know Cassie's kid isn't mine." Dean spoke as he walked out of the room. Out into the hallway and back to his life. Back to the reality of fantasy that he knows.

_**I'm never forgiven..this broken heart of mine**_

_**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

----One year later----

The road darker then usual. Headlights slicing the blackness. He thoughts cut short by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean, where are you?" John spoke through the phone.

"10 miles out of San Paulo. Why?"

"There was an accident Dean. They uhhh...They want to pull the plug on Sammy. Just get here Dean." Then the line was dead.

----------------------------------------

"Dad?" Dean yelled as he burst through the hospital doors.

"Dean." John stud and hugged his red eyed son.

"Dad, please tell me it's not that bad. Tell me his gonna be alright." Dean begged, as he sobbed into his fathers shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, I can't do that. God I want to so badly, but I can't." John confessed holding Dean tight in his arms.

"What happened Dad?"

"Sammy overdosed on anti-depressants and slit his wrist. After you left he had a nervous breakdown. He was never stable, if it weren't for Jessica he would of bled out on the bathroom floor." John spoke softly. "He left you this." he spoke as he pulled a letter out his jacket.

"They can save him though right?"

"His, in a coma Dean. They say he'll never come out of if it." John admitted.

"Can I see him? Alone?"

"Ya, his in the last one on the right." John pointed out.

----------------------------------------

"Sammy, you can't die like this okay. You know what you can't die at all. You know why, because I love you, and I want give it another chance."

"Can't do this alone anymore, Sammy. You're my light, that keeps me alive, keeps me sane." Dean sobbed, leaning down to kiss Sam on the forehead. "Please come back to me." He whispered into Sammy's ear, pulling back enough to see the lone tear roll down the side of Sam's face.

**_One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears, it is time to let you go  
One last kiss__

* * *

_ **

What ya'll think? You like you didn't? I need to know so I can start work on the sequel or not.

_**  
**_


End file.
